Things Are Shaping Up To Be Pretty Odd
by PanicAtTheDiscoEmileAutumnSave
Summary: When 17 year old Lolita starts dating the lead singer to Panic At The Disco will everything be smooth sailing or will there be sum bumps along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: this is my first fanfic. hope u like it!

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOLITA!!" yelled Parvati in my ear.

"Parvati my birthday isn't for three days." I grumbled at her.

"I know silly! We just decided to give you your present early this year!"

"Yeah Lolita don't be such a party pooper!" Brenda yelled at me.

"Ok just give it to me." I was getting sorta annoyed. I loved Brenda and Parvati like sisters but i knew they liked being evil so i was ready for the worst.

they handed me and envelope. I ripped it open,ignored the card completly and found the Panic At The Disco tickets buried inside it. Now I was on the verge of screaming.

"Is she ok?" asked Renee in a barely caring way.

" I don't know? Should we call the hospital?" said Brenda.

"I'm ok," I was stuttering.Stuttering!" Whens the show?"

" On your birthday!" Parvati screamed. I guess shes just as excited as I was.

"Yeah were coming with you!" said Brenda excitedly.

"I'm not," grumbled Renee,"my mom thinks I'll get kidnapped or something."

"Well aren't you excited!" Parvati screamed. I could tell she was on the verge of a fit.

"Yeah you'll finally get to see Brendon.We'll have to go early to get really close." Brenda planned.

Ok so I'm gonna explain this to you so you don't start yelling 'TEENIE!!' I was a huge fan of panic's music for a long time and never knew wat they looked like or there personalities but one day I picked up a Rolling Stone and they were on the cover. So I read about them and fell in love with Brendon threw that. anyways on with the story.

"It should be fun but I'll have to talk it over with my mom." I said.

"Taken care of," mumbled Renee,"all you have to do is show up."

" There is one rule though," Parvati said,getting more excited by the second," I get to pick out ur clothes!"

Noooooooooo! It was a fate worse than death! Parvati loved to get dressed up and to shop for hours without stopping. To me dressed up was a nice t shirt and a pair of jeans with no holes. This couldn't be happening

"Don't give me that look!" Parvati Screeched. Oh no I sense a fit.

"Ok fine,"I mumbled," but under some conditions.One no high heals.Two please make it comfortable.Three NO MAKEUP. And last don't make me look stupid."

She pondered this for a second then started mumbling about how I was no fun.

" Alright so everything is set. See you on Saturday!" Brenda screamed to me as she walked home.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

Of course I didn't realize that it was gonna be the best night of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I don't own Panic At The Disco, or the songs Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner by Fall Out Boy and Northern Downpour and Folkin Around by Panic At The Disco

The day had finally came! Parvati came by my house in her volvo and ran into my house WITHOUT EVEN KNOCKING!! I guess she figured she was welcome

" GET UP LOLITA!!" she screamed at me.

--

"You know it's four in the morning right?" I mumbled half awake.

" Yeah! We have to get there early so we can be up front! Seriously Lolo you can be very dense."

She digging threw my dresser looking for something 'suitable'

"AHAA!"

She pulled out my zip up panic shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and threw them on my bed.

" Put these on now! We have no time to waste!!"

"Leave and I will."

So she got out of my room grumbling about how we were gonna be late or something.

I hurried into the clothes she launched at me and grabbed my chucks sitting by the door.

"If were gonna be late then lets go!" I whisper-screamed at her.

Waking me up at four in the morning was never a good thing.

"Not yet," she whispered," I still have to comb out that rat nest you call hair."

"I think I can."

"NO! I AM GOING TO DO IT!"

"Ok ok." I didn't need her having a fit before the concert.

She sat me down on the small chair in my walking contradiction of a room. It has pink walls and a butterfly border lining the top of the wall. The only way you could tell it was my room was the panic at the disco,nightmare before Christmas,and Naruto posters covering the pink walls. She started raking my hair out till it was as smooth as silk and as soft as my rabbit.

"There," she said looking very proud of herself,"Now lets go pick up Brenda."

We got into her car. Of course I had to drive because she was only sixteen and wasn't allowed to drive more than one teenager,but seeing as I was offically seventeen today I could drive them both.

" You better not wreck Volvie!!" she screamed at me as we drove down the street.

Yes Parvati enjoys naming inanimate objects.

" I won't I promise."

We pulled into Brendas driveway and honked once. She was out in an instant dressed in panic attire as me and Parvati were. She had the biggest smile stuck on her face.

"Ok so I pulled up a map on Mapquest so we won't get lost!" she was definitly excited.

It turnned out the map came in handy and it took about an hour to get there. Then excitement rose in us. We were first in line! It was perfect!! we walked over to where the line would begin and began waiting.

We sat there for hours and then it happened. The tour bus pulled in and the doors began to open. The line that had formed behind us started to scream. Were they really coming out!

Yes they were! I saw Zack get out followed by Ryan Jon Spencer and Brendon.It was crazy cause then Brendon looked right at me,smiled then waved. I managed to wave back but that was about it. I think I just died and went to heaven. I could barely contain my excitement. I was doing better then Brenda and Parvati though cause Brenda was hyperventilating and Parvati was screaming but just as fast as they had come out they disappeared into the building.

" OMG THAT WAS THEM!! Is she ok?" said Parvati.

" Hey Brenda, you ok?"

She was still hyperventilating.

"Ummm. I think so.Wow now I'm really excited"

hours later

"Finally there letting people in!" Parvati sighed.

"Your the one who woke us up at four in the morning to stand in line so don't complain."

" I'm not complaining! I'm just saying! Don't be so mean Lolo."

--

So we got in and got really close in front. I sorta felt bad for being in front seeing as we had meet and greets but that slowly faded away once the last opening band finished playing. It'd only be minutes now till they came on stage and of course Parvati was screaming.

"There not even on stage yet." muttered Brenda

I knew what she was thinking. Its gonna be hard to hear with Parvati screaming.

...

So the show ended and it was awesome. They played my favorite song 'Folkin Around' so I was definitely satisfied. We also got to do jazz hands! Parvati enjoyed that. Now here we are waiting in line to get our pictures signed. The anticipation was killing us.Of course I'd be easier to handle if we weren't the last people in line.

" This is such a long line!" Parvati complained.

"Well if you didn't have the bladder of a two year old we would've gotten here faster!" Brenda yelled. She was pretty mad about that.

" ITS NOT MY FAULT!!" Please don't have a fit. Please don't have a fit.

So we waited and by the time we got to the point where we could see them it wasn't looking good. There was only about ten other people in front of us and Ryan looked tired, Spencer looked bored, Jon looked pretty normal,and Brendon was looking pretty sad. I wonder why he looks so sad.

"He looks sad." Whispered Parvati. So I wasn't the only one who noticed.

We got up there and I started getting my stuff signed. I had pretty short conversations with each of them. The order was Ryan Jon Spencer then Brendon.

" Hi Ryan. I'm Lolita.Can you sign this?"

"Hello Lolita.Yes I can. Did you enjoy the show"

" Yeah, especially the jazz hands."

" I'm glad you had fun."

" Hi Jon. I'm Lolita.Can you sign this?"

"Sure I'll sign that. Do you play any instruments?"

" Yeah. I play bass and flute."

" Ha. Well it seems like we have something in common."

" Hi Spencer. I'm Lolita. Can you sign this?"

" Yepp."

" I love how your drums have flowers all over them. They remind me of your tour bus."

" Yeah. They sorta match with the whole flower theme."

" It looks nice."

"Thank you."

"Hi Brendon. I'm Lolita. Could you sign this."

He looked up at me and looked alot happier all the sudden.

" Yeah I'll sign that."

"Oh, and I made this for you."

I pulled a beaded necklace out of my pocket. I made it the night before. I had purple,blue,gold,and silver beads on it and a black charm that had a black and red heart on it.

" Oh. Thank you." He actually sounded sincere. Then she stood up and pulled something that looked like a locket out of his pocket and leaned over to put it on me.

" _So wear me like a locket around your throat.I'll weigh you down. I'll watch you choke. You look so good in blue. You look so good in blue." _He sang to me as he snapped the locket around my throat. I couldn't help but turn red.

"Um.. Thank you but this is too nice..." He cut me off.

" No. Don't worry about it. It suits you well."

" Thank you so much."

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. So I started walking away. I knew my friends would catch up. Nothing mattered. I was floating on top of the world. That is Until I tripped and sliced my leg open on a rusty iron wire. What was that doing there? I don't know but all I knew was my leg was bleeding and I wasn't feeling well all the sudden. Then I let my head fall on the floor.

_" LOLITA! DO YOU HEAR ME!!"_

_" Someone call an ambulance."_

_" It'll be faster to drive her."_

I could barely understand what was going on. I was tired and my head was fuzzy. All the sudden I was being carried. Whoever it was smelled nice. Like cinnamon and grape soda.

_" Anyone have a cellphone?"_

_"Yeah I do. Why?"_

_" I'm calling your guys parents telling them what happened and you guys are staying the night up here. We aren't leaving till Sunday anyways."_

We got in a car. I still was in the grape soda/cinnonmin persons arms.

_"If all our life is but a dream Fantastic posing greed Then we should feed our jewelery to the sea For diamonds do appear to be Just like broken glass to me And then she said she can't believe Genius only comes along In storms of fabled foreign tongues Tripping eyes, and flooded lungs Northern downpour sends its love"  
_

It had to be Brendon. He was whispering the words to me. It cooed me into the most beautiful dream of a happy seaside wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hope people are actually reading these. This chapter is chapter 2 through Brendon's eyes. Please Review!**

**Brendon's POV**

I woke up on the bus. I don't remember where we're going. Jon's writing in the journal, Spencer's sleeping and Ryan's listening to music and texting.

" Hey Ry, where are we going today?" I yelled.

He heard me but ignored me.

-_-

I grabbed one of his old Blink 182 cds I was listening to last night and threw it at him.

" Are you trying to kill me!!!!"

Well that got his attention.

" Where. are. we. going. today."

"Pennsylvania"

" See how easy that was."

He really got on my nerves sometimes. I sat up from my crunched up position in my bed. Ow my back. I need to stop doing that. As I moved I felt that stupid locket in my pocket.

Flashback!

_"Brendon! Are you around"_

_"Yeah. What is it Dad?"_

_" Listen I want you to have this before you go out on tour."_

_Hands him the locket_

_" Dad, I know alot of people think were gay but this is ridiculous."_

_" Its not for you."_

_" OK then who's it for?"_

_" Give it to that special girl..."_

_"Don't even start!"_

_"Brendon you'll meet someone eventually. Maybe this is your year. Just take it."_

_"Yeah then I'll give it to my next girl friend,and then she'll dump me!"_

_" You'll know who it is. Trust me."_

Right. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that. Hes so dramatic.

" Brendon. Were here. You coming.

" Um yeah."

I jumped out of my bunk, not a good idea, and hit the floor on my barefeet.

"Ow."

"Brendon stop fooling around."

-_-

" Alright lets go guys." said Zac.

We walked out and could hear the crowd scream. I couldn't help looking over to see them and there she away my hand went to the pocket that the locket was in. She couldn't be my age. Probably

younger. Long light brown hair,and beautiful blue eyes. She was in the front of the line with to of her friends. One with black hair and black eyes,probably Indian, was screaming at the top of her lungs. The other girl

was tall with dark brown hair. I'm pretty sure she was hyperventilating. The light brown haired girl just starred. I had to let her know I knew she exsisted. I smiled and waved to her. She smiled a crooked smile and waved back. And then she was gone. We were backstage.

......

" Brendon come on were next." Ryan ranted at me.

" I'm ready. Relax Ryan."

" You've been pretty out of it recently. Whats up?"

" Do you believe in love at first sight."

" No."

" You're helpful."

....

Were onstage playing 'Camisado'. I really wanna play Folkin Around. The songs over. Folkin Around time! As I was singing I scanned the audience. I have to find her. I did. She was up in front near Ryan. I kept my eyes on her and sang the song. Maybe she'll realize I'm singing to her. She didn't. She looked over and watched me but didn't understand the eye contact. The concert ended. I got filled with a little bit of excitement. Maybe she has a meet and greet!

....

" Only about twenty people left guys." Zac said.

Lovely. She isn't here. I guess I shouldn't have let my hopes get so high. I couldn't help but feel sad.

I continued signing barely talking. Then She came up.

" Hi Brendon. I'm Lolita. Could you sign this?"

Its her! Its Her! Lolita. What a beautiful name.

" Yeah I'll sign that."

" Oh. I made this for you."

She pulled out a necklace. This is the perfect time!

" Oh thank you."

I stood up and sang my favorite song line to her while i snapped the locket around her neck. She was turning ruby red.

" Um... Thank you but this is to nice..."

"No don't worry about it. It suits you well."

And it did. It was the same color as her eyes and had a rose carved on it. I looked perfect like a completed puzzle.

"Thank you so much."

I think I just made her day.

She started walking away and then I saw it. It felt like it should've be in slow motion. She fell. Right under her knee was sliced with a rusty iron wire. What was that doing there! Why was it slicing my angels leg open.

I thought she was gonna cry or scream but she just collapsed. Oh no!

" LOLITA CAN YOU HEAR ME!!!!" her friend screamed from behind us. They started running over.

" Someone call an ambulance." Said Ryan trying not to freak out.

" It'll be faster to drive her." said Jon.

I couldn't move. Frozen.

Then I ran over and picked her up. I had to be gentle. She definitely lost some blood. She looked so fragile. I felt like if I moved to fast she might break.

" Anyone have a cellphone?" Ryan asked as we ran/walked to the cars.

" Yeah I do. Why?"

" I'm calling your guys parents. Your staying up here tonight. Were not leaving till Sunday anyways."

Good. More time to spend with my angel. She'll be alright and I knew it. Angels can't die.

We got into the car. I was with Ryan Jon and Zac. The other girls went with Spencer.I held her baby style in my arms. I didn't want to let go. Not yet. She was whimpering sorta. It must hurt.

I looked at her leg. It was pretty deep. I cooed her the first line of Northern Downpour. When I finished she was sleeping. We were almost to the hospital. I'm sure they could give her stitches while shes asleep. No.

She'll wake up. She'll be in pain. I couldn't help but cringed at the thought.

I carried her into the hospital. Everyone was there. Her friends looked extremely worried.

We got in quick even though we had no idea about any of her insurance we just put her on ours for this. She was still sleeping. I hope she didn't go into a coma.

We got to a doctor and he started to clean the gash. Well that woke her up. She screamed. We calmly explained to her that she had to get stitches and she looked down. She was watching him stab her with the numbing nettles and sewing her leg up like she was sally. When he was done, he wrapped cloth bandages around it and told her to do the rice thingy. then we left.

Back in the car I talked to her a little. First told her that her parents knew where she was and that we were going back to the hotel room.

" That's good cause I'm sorta tired."

" So how old are you." I really needed to know. I didn't want to be a pedophile.

" Seventeen today." Shoot.

" Happy birthday."

" Thank you."

" Do you have a favorite movie?" I'll be a pedophile for her. Shes worth it.

" Umm anything Time Burton really."

" Oh. Have you seen Sweeney Todd."

" Not yet but I want to."

" We rented it. Maybe we can watch it tomorrow." She can stay as long as she wants.

" That sounds good."

We got to the hotel. She was really tired I could feel it. So I took her to one of the two beds in the hotel while everyone was figuring out where to put everyone.

" We can fit two or three people on each bed so..."

It was arranged and I loved it. Ryan,Spencer and Zac were taking on of the beds. Her two friends and jon were taking the fold out couch and i got to sleep with her. Well next to her but that's fine with me.

" FIRST SHOWER!" Yes! I love getting the first shower and using all the hot water.

I got a shower,put some pj's on and ate some gummy bears then realized how tired I actually was. I laid down tried to sleep. Everyone else fell asleep so why couldn't I. I scooted closer to her and wrapped my arms around her. She didn't wake up. Which was sorta good cause I didn't know whether she'd turn around and slap me in the face or not. She did the opposite. She scooted closer to me. Now I was warm, comfortable and the happiest man in the world. Me and my angel slowly drifted into a wonderful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: people have told me that Brendon seemed very ooc last chapter. Just so you know I sorta imagine Brendon deeper when hes away from the press so thats why. If that bothers you then don't read this. I don't own panic at the disco. Oh and this is Lolita's point of view I don't own Panic At The Disco including any of there songs. I also don't own Sweeney Todd.**

I woke up sweaty and terrified. Terrible dream. Just terrible. The weird thing was I barely remembered it. All I remembered was it being very dark and hearing strange noises,like chains being sawed at. It hurt my ears.

They were ringing. I think my leg was sawed off in it. I couldn't remember.

" Whats wrong."

I gasped. I didn't know I woke him up.

"Nothing." That was the worst lie I ever said. My voice was very shakey and weird. It barely sounded like me.

" your leg hurt."

Great. I have people worrying about me.

"No." Lie." Just a bad dream."

" You wanna talk about it."

" No. I think I'm just gonna get some breakfast."

" At three in the morning?"

I looked over at the clock. Wow it doesn't feel like its that early.

" Oh, well I guess not."

" You can if you want! Theres nothing wrong with that!"

" No thats ok. Really. Owww." That stung. To much movement.

" Are you ok?!" Wow hes really worried.

"I'm fine." Lie.

"Let me get you some ice." He got up out of bed and walked over to the kitchen part of the hotel and starting filling a plastic bag full of ice.

It was weird to think that Brendon Urie was getting ice for me. I tired not to think about that.

" Here ya go." He rolled up my pant leg. I couldn't help but blush. He set the ice on the bandages and grabbed the pillow he had been using and put my foot under it.

" You ok Lolita."

" Um. I think so."

"Good."

He layed back down next to me and just starred at me. I didn't really bother me. It was sorta weird though. I tired to go back to sleep but I couldn't. Everytime I was almost asleep the headache would return. It wasn't as bad though.

Brendon fell back asleep. His head was right next to my arm. I hope he knows he sleeps in a curled up ball. I felt sorta bad for stealing his pillow. He looked pretty uncomfortable. And then the worst headache came. It was like a hammer was smashing my head. I made some unearthly noise but it was quiet. It was loud enough for Brendon to hear though.

" Whats wrong!"

" I'm ok."

" Stop lying."

" I'm not!"

" Yes you are. Its written all over your face"

"Alright my head hurts thats all."

" You want some medicine?"

"No thank you.I just need to sleep." I closed my eyes and the noise returned.I cringed.

" Let me get you something."

" I'm fine."

" Are you gonna go back to sleep?"

" No."

" Why?"

" The bad dream keeps coming back."

" Tell me about it."

I told him my dream. He listened and nodded when I paused to see if he was sleeping and he wasn't. He listened to me rant not just about the dream either. About school,friends,flute,karate,everything. Then I shut up.

" Sorry for boring you."

" It wasn't boring. I don't mind."

" You look want a pillow."

" No thats ok. Your the one on the mend."

I didn't listen to him. I lifted up his head and scooted my pillow under it.

" Its ok. I don't need it." He was getting ready to give it back.

" No I don't want it." He was making it hard to be nice.

" thank you." He knew he wasn't winning this battle. I put my head on his chest, sorta without thinking. Then I realized what I did and started lifting my head. He put his hand on my head and wouldn't let me move it.

" Sorry! I didn't mean to put my head there."

"I love you."

What did he just say!?! I was speachless. No words came to me. How could he love me? Hes famous! Hes lovely! Hes nice! What am I? I turned my head and looked at him. His dark brown eyes were warm and happy looking, like he had just gotten something big off his chest. Then I realized it.

" I love you too."

He smiled a pretty little smile and rubbed his thumb across my forehead and down my cheek. He pulled me up closer to him and craddled me in his arms. Then something that I should've seen coming happened. He leaned in and kissed me. He was nice and gentle. Of course I kissed him back alittle bit harder though. He pulled away though.

" Your hurt. I don't wanna mess your leg up more then it is."

Stupid leg.

" I guess that makes sense."

" Do you wanna try to sleep again?"

I was starting to get tired but I was scared that the dream might come back. It was almost like he knew what I was thinking.

" I'll help you fall asleep. Promise."

He layed me back down on the bed and gave me half of the one pillow that we had for the moment. He put his forehead against mine and his arms around started humming 'When The Day Met The Night'. In between each verse he would kiss me on the cheek. I was asleep in no time.

...........................

I woke up slowly. I didn't know what time it was but right away I thought that this entire thing had been a dream. Brendon wasn't laying with me. No! It couldn't have been a dream. I sat up and saw Brenda trying to get the fold out sofa to become a sofa again. She wasn't doing to well.

" Brenda!!"

"WOAH! Sorry I didn't noticed you woke up. Oh Brendon told me to tell you not to worry him and the guys had to do an early morning interview. I don't know why he thought you would worry though."

She was starring at me suspicusly.

" What!" Wow I was cranky.

" You look like crap. Did you sleep at all last night?"

She threw a hand mirror on the bed and I looked in it. I had bags under my eyes and my face was all red. My hair was also really messed up as if someone had been running there fingers threw it...

" BRENDA! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT!!!"

" Its not my fault!!! And I mean its not like you wouldn't give your virginity to Brendon."

" I BARELY KNOW HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I could tell she sorta felt bad for jumping to that conclusion.

" Sorry I am. Its just you didn't hear or see him this morning. When he woke up he looked at you and had the biggest smile on his face. Then he ran his fingers across your cheek. All through breakfast all he talked about was you! He talked about you like he'd known you all his life! Whats up with that!!"

I looked at her and right away felt bad. She was jelous. It was written on her face. She was angery too. It looked like she was angery at me but I knew she wasn't. If anything she was mad about the situation. She knew Brendon just as much as I did when he gave me the locket. Why me though. Why not her? Thats why she was angery.

"I'm sorry Brenda."

" Its alright. As long as your happy. Besides your the first one who liked him."

I still felt bad. Really bad. The moment was ended by a grumbling in my stomach. She couln't help but laugh.

" Sounds like you want something to eat."

She went into the kitchen and came back with a poptart. The breakfast of champions.

" Thanks."

" No problem. Remember I had stitiches in the same spot. That summer before 8th grade."

I remembered that. She ripped her leg open on her bike spoke.

" I know. I remember."

I sat there eating my poptart and started thinking. Everythings different now. I have a boyfriend (sorta) whose famous (sorta). I have to leave him for a long time. A really long time. Who knows when I'll see him again when they go back on tour. How am I gonna explain to my mom that I'm dating a twenty one year old! Oh no! I feel a grounding coming on. Then I realized something else.

" Wheres Paravati?" I'm sure she probably hates me too.

"Where do you think?"

" Shopping."

" Only window shopping though. She forgot her and you might want to tell her that you and Brendon weren't reproducing last night cause she thinks you guys were."

" Really?!?!?" She usually doesn't jump to those kind of conclusions.

" Well yeah. She called me dense cause I didn't think that right away. She said it was so obvious."

" Why?"

" Well Brendon was like the happiest person I've ever seen and everytime he looked over at you he got this weird grin on his face. It was pretty funny actually."

" Goodness! Can't someone just be happy!"

" I know but I'm pretty sure the guys were thinking the same thing."

Great. Just wonderful.

" I'm sure there bombarding Brendon with questions."

"Probably."

I finished my poptart and went to go get a shower. It looked like I was gonna have to wear these clothes all weekend. It was worth it.

When I got out of the shower Paravati had already come home from window shopping.

"Hi Paravati! How was the shops?"

"Since when are you excited about shopping?"

"I'm not but I was just curious."

"Oh. Well they were alright. Most of the stuff we have at home though. So when are the boys coming back. I'm pretty sure we're watching Sweeney Todd tonight."

It was almost as if it were on cue that we heard them in the hallway.

" YOU COULD BE ARRESTED YOU KNOW!"

" I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!"

" YOU SERIOUSLY EXPECT US TO BELIEVE THAT! HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRISPONSIBLE!!! SHES ONLY A MINOR! what if you got her pregnant."

They came into the hotel room in a pretty loud fashion. From the looks of it Brendon and Ryan were the ones who were shouting at eachother in the hall.

" Hi guys!" I was so happy to see them again even if they were fighting.

" I'm sorry Lolita but can you please tell Ryan that you're a virgin."

" Ryan," I said in the most serious voice I could manage," I'm a virgin."

I think he realized he had been mistaken. Mostly cause he turnned as red as the stripes on Brendons shirt.

"Oh,sorry Brendon."

"It's ok."

"Well now that we're a happy family again can we watch the movie!" Paravati really wanted to see this movie for a long time. She loves musicals.

Brenda,Paravati,Jon and Ryan all squeezed onto the couch. Spencer sat in a chair and Brendon came over and sat next to me in the bed that I migrated back to.

Zac turned off the lights and sat on the floor and the movie began.

..........

Amazing movie! Definintly on my favorites list. Not just because Jonny Depp and Helena Boham Carter are my favorite actor and actress. It was beautiful. I loved each and every only bad thing was it was alittle too gory for my taste. Durring the song 'Not While I'm Around' Brendon fell asleep. He probably was really tired cause he stayed up with me and then he also had a show the night before. It feels like the concert was only a dream now but I knew it wasn't. Tommarrow was going to be our last day together. I'm gonna miss all of them, even though Ryan gets on my nerves alittle he usually has good intentions. I barely know Jon and Spencer but I'm gonna miss them too. Its not fair!

I looked at Brendon's face. He'd fallen asleep with his head in my lap. I was really gonna miss him. I started running my fingers through his hair but tried not to wake him up. I didn't. I leaned over and gave a kiss on the cheek and then decided I should fall asleep. Easier said then I ended up making hot chocolate just so I could smell it. The smell made me tired. Why? I don't know. I headed back over to the bed and put the cup on the little end table near us.I turnned to get back in bed and saw Brendon sitting cross legged on the bed. He was just sorta looking in one direction. It worried me.

"Brendon,"I whispered," Whats the matter? Are you ok?"

"Yeh. I just realized that todays our last day together." He signned at the end.

I looked over at the clock. It was one o' four

"Yea but we can still talk on the phone and email."

He looked over at me and smiled.

"I guess but being with you is better"

"Barely."

He slidded near me and grabbed my waist. What is he doing? He pulled me on to the bed. We landed sorta akward though. I was on top of him and our heads almost crashed together. He was only alittle bit taller then me.

" Don't forget. I'm a minor."

He snickered at that.

" Like you would try and stop me."

"I never said that, but I won't be the one who goes to ja..."

He didn't let me get the whole word out. He was making my mouth too busy to talk. He was being quite a bit rougher though. Which I have no problem with. Then he tried to sqeeze me closer to him and he hit my leg.

"Ouch."

"Sorry."

"Thats ok."

" Lets get some sleep so we can do something cool tomarrow."

"Alright."

And just like that we were both out.


End file.
